


El cielo sabrá

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Activo SungJin, Adolescente YoungHyun, Escena Sexual Explícita, Hombre Maduro SungJin, M/M, Mención de un triángulo amoroso, Mención/Posibilidad de BriWoon, O algo parecido, Pasivo YoungHyun, Pintor SungJin, Primera vez, Smut, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Este es solamente otro capítulo escrito en su historia de amor, tan simple como eso.





	El cielo sabrá

**El cielo sabrá**

Las notas del bajo empezaron a escucharse de manera fuerte y profunda llenando el estudio. SungJin dejó su pincel sobre la tabla de pintura y alzó la vista, mirando hacia adelante de él, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes enfocaron la silueta de espaldas de YoungHyun. El menor tocaba su instrumento de forma ensimismada, ese que le había regalado para que practicara cada que fuera a visitarlo. Con su espalda encorvada hacia el frente, sus hombros bailaban con el movimiento de sus brazos cuando sus dedos encontraban una nueva nota sobre las cuerdas. Su cabeza ligeramente ladeada le permitía apreciar un poco los bordes de su bonita nariz y las líneas estilizadas de su mandíbula y de su cuello largo.

Un segundo más tarde, una película de recuerdos flasheaba su memoria. Y era la confesión que le había hecho YoungHyun hace unos meses, el centro de ellos.

“Me gustas, SungJin Hyung” Le había dicho hace cinco meses YoungHyun. Sus ojos rasgados y profundos, clavados en los suyos, lo miraban con determinación. Él le había sonreído y contestado: “YoungHyunie también me gustas a mí” pero YoungHyun con sus labios de carmín presionados en una apretada línea había negado con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza mientras apretaba el borde de su camiseta oscura con ambos puños. “Estoy enamorado de ti, SungJin, te quiero como los amantes se quieren” le dijo sin abandonar en ningún momento la firmeza en su expresión ni la seguridad en su voz. Su corazón había palpitado con fuerza contra su pecho, como si despertara de un largo y profundo letargo. “Pero” YoungHyun le tapó la boca con ambas manos, obligándole a callar. “No somos familia de sangre, por eso es qué puedo amarte” Nunca lo fueron, él solo era hijo de un buen y querido amigo de la familia Kang, que cuando su padre murió, los abuelos de YoungHyun lo acogieron como a otro hijo. SungJin lo tomó por las muñecas con suavidad y quitó sus manos de su boca para que lo permitiera hablar. Las mejillas de YoungHyun habían cobrado vida, pintándose de un encantador rosa cuando le sonrió mirándolo con ternura. “Lo sé” le respondió él, elevando una mano y acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas coloreadas de dulce rosa primavera. “Es por lo que yo puedo corresponder tus sentimientos” Y así como de efímera fue la confesión y el momento, lo fue también el primer beso entre los dos.

Había sido el primer beso de YoungHyun. 

“Su primer beso fui yo” Pensó, al recordar el rostro inocente de YoungHyun, ruborizado, con sus parpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos esperando el contacto de sus bocas; antes de inclinarse reclamando el primer beso del menor como suyo. Aún podía recrear el dulce suspiro que soltara YoungHyun cuando se separó de él y lo miró al rostro. Su mirada brillante lo había mirado embargada de felicidad, podía escuchar todavía el susurro que le dedicara: _Te has llevado mi primer beso_ … Y su rostro avergonzado. Él le había vuelto a sonreír, hechizado por la ingenuidad y la ternura que exudaba YoungHyun en su inusitada timidez, en cada respiro y parpadeo, en cada sonrisa y gesto, en cada mirada que le dedicaba.

Desde ese día su relación con YoungHyun se había transformado y pese a que no pasaban de los besos y abrazos inocentes, SungJin se sentía bien con el ritmo tranquilo con el que avanzaban. Contrario a lo que pensaría cualquiera al ver a un hombre maduro como lo era él con un adolescente de dieciocho años como lo era YoungHyun. Aunque creía que once años de diferencia tampoco eran demasiados. 

Sin embargo, el hilo de pensamientos que estaba siguiendo, no había sido solamente inducido por la imagen del chiquillo practicando delante de él. El recuerdo de DoWoon, quien lo había visitado hace una semana, pidiendo que salieran a caminar y tuvieran una charla de hombre a hombre, lo había hundido en las remembranzas de ese día y de sus palabras. <<Me gusta, YoungHyun. No, no solo me gusta, lo quiero de verdad. Sé que él está profundamente enamorado de ti, lo he observado desde nuestra niñez y nuestra pubertad para no saberlo. Sé que tú lo quieres de la misma manera. Conozco el hecho de que viene a verte siempre que vuelve de Toronto durante sus vacaciones. Y, sobre todo, soy consciente de que ustedes dos tienen algo ya. Lo he notado en el brillo de sus ojos, Hyung. No estoy celoso, aunque suene extraño, estoy feliz por ambos. Pero quiero avisarte, que ahora que YoungHyun regrese a Canadá, voy a ir también y voy a confesarle mis sentimientos por él. Voy a cuidar de él allá por ti>>. Se miraron a los ojos durante todo el tiempo que la charla duró. La expresión serena de su rostro permaneció inmutable. No sintió amenaza, celos, ni envidia o advertencia; porque DoWoon no había ido ahí a amenazarlo, no iba a quitarle a YoungHyun ni a alejarlo de él. Había ido con una promesa y un acuerdo. Y él lo aceptaba, porque así como eran conscientes de los sentimientos que tenía YoungHyun hacia él, lo eran también de los que tenía hacia DoWoon. Y ninguno de ellos lo culpaba, ni lo harían decidir entre uno de los dos. YoungHyun podía tener lo mejor de ambos. Con la resolución clara en sus mentes, SungJin se acercó a DoWoon, una expresión de aprecio teñía su faz en el tiempo en que elevaba una de sus manos; los ojos de DoWoon lo miraron con amplitud e incertidumbre, pero su rostro se volvió en una expresión adorable cuando sus labios formaron una sonrisa suavecita y él le desordenaba los cabellos con afecto. DoWoon pareció relajarse, por lo que le invitó una rebanada de pastel que el menor aceptó casi con timidez, preguntándose por un segundo, dónde había quedado la valentía anterior. Charlaron muy poco durante la merienda, pero en el tiempo en que se despidían, el menor lo había abrazado con torpeza.

Esos eran los recuerdos que estaban imperando en sus pensamientos. Y la idea de que quizá debería preparar de algún modo a YoungHyun, despertó en medio de ellos.

SungJin se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia YoungHyun, deteniéndose detrás de él. Colocó una mano encima del hombro izquierdo de YoungHyun, el menor no pareció inmutarse y siguió tocando hasta que la nota murió. Entonces se volvió, con el rostro alzado hacía él, viéndolo con esos preciosos orbes de los que era dueño, que tanto lograban seducirlo y que brillaban con admiración.

—Estuve recordando mientras te escuchaba, YoungHyun, que DoWoon vino hace unos días a hablar conmigo. —Los ojos de YoungHyun palpitaron a la mención del nombre de DoWoon, SungJin lo notó al estarlo viendo con atención. —Y me dijo que iba a darte una sorpresa pronto. —Se agachó delante de él, apoyando sus manos en cada una de las rodillas de YoungHyun, que expectante, permanecía en silencio esperando a que él terminara de hablar. —Solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien con ello, porque soy parte de la sorpresa, así que espero que te guste mucho.

YoungHyun emocionado se levantó de la silla y se echó en los brazos de SungJin, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y juntando sus bocas en un beso menos torpe que los que le daba al principio de su relación. SungJin se dejó besar, cayendo de sentón en el suelo con el menor sobre él, debido al impulso con el que se había dejado ir contra él. Sus manos lo sostuvieron por la cintura mientras la boca de YoungHyun, más atrevida que antes, pero sin dejar de ser inocente en sus formas, lo sumergía en un beso de completo abandono. Con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración algo trabajada, YoungHyun disminuyó el movimiento de sus bocas hasta que se detuvo por completo y se separó, mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos profundamente ilusionados y enamorados. SungJin correspondió la sonrisa que le dedicaba con cariño.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? —le preguntó entonces con ingenua curiosidad. No obstante, SungJin negó con suavidad.

—Si te digo ya no será sorpresa y no sería justo que le arruine sus planes a DoWoon. —YoungHyun hizo un leve puchero y lo miró con ojos de cachorro, pero SungJin se mantendría firme. —Sé que puedes soportar hasta ese día. Hazlo por DoWoon y por mí. —Eso fue suficiente para que YoungHyun le diera un pico como respuesta. 

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente por un minuto entero, sumergidos en una burbuja donde existían solamente ellos dos. SungJin lo veía con una mirada suavizada que le causaba cosquillas en todo su ser a YoungHyun; entonces, la consciencia de la posición en la que estaban, lo golpeó de una. Estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su hyung mientras era sostenido de las caderas por sus amplias manos. Sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa mientras sentía su rostro ruborizarse con intensidad, se removió encima de él, no incomodo sino nervioso, con la idea de algo más íntimo y explicito recorriendo su mente y sus entrañas. Los leves movimientos que realizaba YoungHyun encima de él empezaron a afectarle, tuvo que usar su fuerza sobre las caderas del menor para mantenerlo quieto, pues una erección estaba comenzando a formarse debajo de sus pantalones. YoungHyun lo miró con confusión en la mirada, ladeando el rostro y entrecerrando sus ojos, y sintió como si intentará descifrar la verdad detrás de los suyos. SungJin aflojó el agarre sobre las caderas ajenas, pero YoungHyun se había dado cuenta ya de la dureza en su entrepierna. Suspirando en sus adentros, SungJin pensó que ya no era ningún adolescente para estarse excitando por situaciones como las de ese instante, pero se vio interrumpido por un grave gemido escapando de su garganta porque YoungHyun se movió contra él, de adelante hacia atrás. Apretó las caderas del menor, pero sin detenerlo en esa ocasión. 

—No hagas eso —le dijo, sin embargo, la voz afectada.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró entrecortado YoungHyun sintiendo su propia erección ir creciendo con cada nuevo movimiento de caderas que hacía. 

—Porque puedo hacer algo para lo que quizás no estás preparado todavía. 

—¡Pero lo estoy! —alegó, sus ojos implorando que SungJin notará el deseo que sentía hacia él. No eran ningún niño, y creía fervientemente que podían hacer cosas de adultos—. ¡Quiero hacer el amor contigo, SungJin Hyung!

La realidad; sin embargo, era que SungJin no tenía fuerzas para seguir manteniéndose firme en su determinación de no tocarlo todavía y se rindió, después de todo, la mirada de YoungHyun tenía el poder de doblegarlo por entero. Era sin temor a equivocarse una de sus debilidades. Así sus manos comenzaron a ayudarlo a moverse contra él. Su boca pronto se encontró con la piel del cuello del menor, lamió y besó cada centímetro de ella, mientras, YoungHyun le permitía mejor acceso a su piel, ladeando la cabeza. SungJin se concentró en el bonito y coqueto lunar al final de su cuello, cerca de sus clavículas, lo que le ganó ligeros y dulces jadeos de complacencia y querer. Con los ojos cerrados, YoungHyun, se entregó al cumulo de sensaciones que SungJin estaba creándole con el simple roce de su boca.

Pero de un momento a otro, SungJin detuvo toda acción. YoungHyun entonces abrió sus orbes y lo miró con confusión. SungJin le sonrió y lo besó en la frente. —Vayamos a mí habitación —YoungHyun se levantó de encima suyo, permitiendo que él se parara enseguida y lo tomara de la mano para guiarlo hasta su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación, delicadamente hizo que YoungHyun se acostara sobre la cama. Lo vio unos segundos desde arriba, antes de inclinarse y besarlo en sus inocentes labios y cubrirlo con su cuerpo. Vivaces sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de YoungHyun, tocándolo por encima de la ropa. De forma natural, YoungHyun, le hizo espacio entre sus piernas, concentrado en los besos que compartía con SungJin que apenas fue consciente de las acciones que su cuerpo parecía realizar por sí solo. Sus pelvis se rozaron y de forma inmediata un vaivén inició entre ellas. Más pronto que tarde SungJin se deshizo de la ropa de ambos; detalló desde su posición el cuerpo del menor desnudo debajo del suyo, abierto a su deseo y al alcance de sus más bajos instintos. Sus preciosos ojos nublados y sumisos, debido al toque de sus manos, mandaron una corriente por todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar deslizar la vista hacia abajo, parando sobre sus preciosos botoncitos que, alzándose sobre su pecho, parecían implorar por su boca. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, se inclinó sobre ellos, atrapando uno entre sus labios. Jugó con su lengua alrededor de él y lo succionó con fruición, estimulándolo hasta que logró que estuviera más oscuro y erecto. Repitió la misma acción con el otro. Obteniendo como recompensa, unos encantadores sonidos y estremecimientos por parte de YoungHyun que solamente estimulaban la excitación creciente que sentía en ese momento por él y su piel de ángel.

YoungHyun se sostuvo de los hombros anchos de SungJin, no sabiendo si quería detenerlo, mantenerlo ahí o solo buscaba sostenerse de algo sólido mientras SungJin tocaba sus pezones de manera tan maravillosa con su boca. Sentía que eso podría ser suficiente para hacerlo acabar ahí sin más nada. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir sopesando sus pensamientos, porque SungJin había dejado de jugar con sus pezones para deslizarse por su abdomen tembloroso debido a los ligeros espasmo de placer que estaba provocándole ese nuevo mundo de sensaciones inexploradas, calientes y sensuales que estaba experimentando. Casi gritó, tembloroso y jadeante, cuando las manos grandes y ásperas de SungJin, tomaron entre sus dedos su miembro despierto y, sin ningún titubeo, lo llevaron hasta su boca donde lo besó de forma muy tierna en la punta que pareció como si lo saludaba. El acto solo hundió más a YoungHyun en ese pozo de infinito placer al que había caído desde hace varios minutos. No obstante, SungJin parecía complacido, sonriendo contra el glande de YoungHyun, encantado con los temblores de placer que, aunado a sus toques y besos, causaba en el cuerpo virgen del menor.

—Disfrutaras de esto, Younghyunie —prometió con voz trémula, antes de meterse por completo en la boca su bonita erección.

Con sus pies firmemente apoyados sobre el colchón, YoungHyun se impulsó arqueando su espalda y hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello de SungJin, para empujarlo más contra él, siendo sobrepasado por la sensación de la boca húmeda y caliente de SungJin alrededor suyo. Abrió sus piernas, separándolas ampliamente, abandonado en el sentimiento y empujando sus caderas hacia la garganta del mayor cuando empezó a subir y a bajar sobre su erección. SungJin rodeó el falo palpitante de YoungHyun con su lengua, recorriendo su textura y grosor, hasta que subió de nuevo y succionó con firmeza el goteante glande y volvió a bajar recorriendo todo el miembro hasta que sintió el extraño sabor de la simiente de YoungHyun golpear contra su garganta y llenar su paladar. Excedido por el cumulo de la liberación, YoungHyun se desplomó agitado y ensordecido, con las extremidades laxas a sus costados, sumido en una nube de ensoñación en la que su potente orgasmo lo había inducido.

SungJin dejó que el flácido miembro del menor se deslizara fuera de su boca, brillante de su saliva y del semen propio de YoungHyun; no tragó por completo la esencia, sino, uso un poco de ella y de su saliva para lubricarse los dedos, por deseo puro del momento, porque el lubricante descansaba en el cajón de su mueble de noche. Dirigió su mano en dirección a la cerrada y rosada entrada del menor. Una sonrisa, inevitable y de adoración, floreció en sus labios, al acercarse a besar el rostro agitado y ruborizado de YoungHyun. La respiración jadeante del menor rozó su rostro a medida que se acercaba a sus llamativos labios, incitado por el color que habían adquirido, a causa de toda la presión a la que habían sido sometidos, terminó lamiendo sus labios con bastante sosiego antes de tomarlos en su boca y besarlos como si no hubiera mañana. YoungHyun se entregó, abrazándolo por el cuello y rodeándolo con sus piernas por la cintura. Su mano de dedos lubricados le acarició una pierna con delicadeza, subiendo y bajando con consciencia, sintiendo como la piel reaccionaba a su caricia de manera tan dulce y encantadora. Subió de nuevo hasta que llegó a los glúteos, redondos y esponjosos de YoungHyun, tanteó entre su abertura y hundió uno de sus dedos hasta que se encontró con la entrada, el índice pronto se abrió camino dentro del pasaje estrecho, penetrando suavemente hasta donde la longitud de su dedo le permitió. YoungHyun jadeó contra su lengua y apretó sus parpados, apretándose también y con fuerza contra su cuerpo, era precioso, reaccionando de forma tan intensa y entregada. Movió su falange alrededor de la cavidad, grabándose en la memoria la textura de su interior, se movió de arriba abajo, hasta que la yema de su dedo se encontró con la próstata de YoungHyun, esa pequeña protuberancia con forma de nuez encargada de brindar placer una vez que era estimulada.

YoungHyun cortó el beso, gimiendo con fuerza, rebasado nuevamente por el estímulo al que estaba siendo sometido desde esa parte tan oculta e inexplorada suya. Un estremecimiento invadió su cuerpo con intensidad, iniciando desde el sitio donde SungJin lo tocaba. Abrió los ojos, nublados en mil emociones y sentimientos, su vientre sentía el cosquilleo del placer acumulándose de nuevo. SungJin lo veía a detalle, sin esfumar la sonrisa de adoración de su rostro. YoungHyun apenas podía reaccionar a toda esa gama avasalladora de sensaciones, demasiado adormecido, demasiado abstraído en las olas del placer que lamian sus sentidos. SungJin agregó otros dos dedos en él y su interior pareció aceptarlos con receló, mordiéndose los labios intentó habituarse de nuevo a la sensación de los dedos largos y amplios de SungJin dilatando su interior. Concentrado en el rostro de YoungHyun, SungJin se dedicó a masajear con cuidado esa zona que al menor parecía tanto encantar para acostumbrarlo. Sin embargo, su plan no evitó que dos lagrimas escaparan de los ojos de YoungHyun y se deslizaran por sus rosadas mejillas. Se inclinó hacia ellas y las bebió antes de que desaparecieran por su cuello, luego siguió un recorrido ascendente por el camino mojado que dejaron, hasta sus parpados donde sus largas pestañas tintineaban con la huella del rastro salado. No pudo evitar la emoción en su corazón, YoungHyun era muy dulce, muy inocente y tan suyo, y ahora estaba tocándolo en lugares donde nadie más lo había tocado, mancillando esa pureza que habría anhelado preservara en él, pero que era imposible de todos modos, porque un ser como YoungHyun, estaba hecho para ser amado y cuidado de todas las maneras posibles. Y hacer el amor con él, hacerle el amor, era una de ellas. Un privilegio que había sido concedido a él. SungJin se encargaría de que YoungHyun disfrutara plenamente del momento. —S-SungJin h-hyung. —Su voz, la voz aterciopelada y entrecortada de YoungHyun, en conjunto con la estrechez y la resistencia de su interior, enviaron latigazos de excitación por todo su cuerpo, que terminaron reposados en su entrepierna, no era ningún chiquillo, pero sentía que su cuerpo podía reaccionar febril como uno, los factores podían ser muchos, pero el principal y el único importante ahí, era el ser precioso con el que se encontraba en el desarrollo de un nuevo capítulo en su relación. 

YoungHyun sentía el placer que SungJin iba construyendo en su cuerpo, con cada empuje y flexión de sus dedos, enajenado con las emociones a flor de piel latigueando su cuerpo, empujó su cadera de forma inconsciente, buscando un contacto más profundo y avasallante. —Se siente bien, se siente muy bien cuando me tocas ahí, hyung —dijo entre jadeos y gemidos, abriendo sus ojos para verlo directamente a los suyos. SungJin motivado por la pasión y entrega tintados en los ojos sensuales de YoungHyun, lo acarició en ese lugar con un toque de uno, dos, tres, rápido y conciso, flexionando, alejando y regresando las yemas de su índice y dedo medio al sitio de goce del menor, para luego disminuir y masajear de forma circular la húmeda glándula. —¿Cuánto te gusta? —verlo sumido bajo el toque de sus hábiles manos, lo llenaba de una satisfacción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y que era totalmente diferente de cuando fue reconocido como un artista de clase mundial y sus pinturas empezaron a venderse a precios muy altos. Ni siquiera terminar un nuevo cuadro le daba tanta satisfacción como descubrir los lugares que desbordaban a YoungHyun de forma tan preciosa y erótica. Besó su frente, y YoungHyun abrió sus ojos sonriéndole enamorado, pero SungJin presionó de nuevo en su interior solo para verlo volverse un desastre otra vez. Sí, definitivamente, era precioso. Sus hyung hyung hyung mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, apretaba sus puños a cada lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada y abría más sus piernas en sumisa entrega, fue lo último que pudo seguir aguantando. Detuvo todo movimiento y admiró la obra de arte que había hecho de él. Tuvo que morderse la boca para evitar reír cuando se encontró en su recorrido con los ojos de YoungHyun mirándolo con reproche porque había dejado de tocarlo, pero antes de que el menor pudiera hacer algo, se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y juntó sus frentes, ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos, los de YoungHyun parecieron transformarse en sorpresa mientras los suyos se suavizaban enternecidos. —Voy a darte placer de otra forma, YougnHyunie. —Ahora que se había acomodado en el espacio entre sus piernas y lo tenía concentrado en él, lo besó en los labios con ternura primero para luego profundizar lentamente, colando su lengua dentro de su boca de miel y acariciándole el paladar con sosiego. Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas y sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de sus suaves muslos. YoungHyun se estremecía debajo de él y jadeaba contra sus dientes. Fue cuando YoungHyun empezó a mover suavecito su cuerpo debajo del de él, que SungJin enterró los dedos de su mano derecha en el interior de la rodilla izquierda de YoungHyun y se la elevó a la altura de su hombro, YoungHyun sintió el cambió pero no se quejó a pesar de sentir como su cuerpo era abierto; se concentró únicamente en la sensación de la boca de SungJin sobre su mentón y cuello. SungJin masajeó su propio pene y estiró su otra mano hacia el cajón del mueble de noche para sacar el lubricante de su resguardo, luego de abrir el bote del lubricante y de haber cubierto su erección con una generosa cantidad, guio su pene hasta la entrada de YoungHyun. Empujó su glande por la pequeña abertura y lentamente fue introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Eso era totalmente diferente en comparación a sus dedos, pensó YoungHyun, cerrando sus ojos y enterrando sus dedos en los brazos del mayor cuando terminó de insertarse dentro de él. Si antes habían caído dos lágrimas de sus ojos, esta vez cayeron el triple, no obstante, SungJin que era un hombre considerado, volvió a beberlas y a besarle las rojizas mejillas con adoración. —Lamento provocarte este dolor, pero en un momento pasará y volverás a sentir el placer de antes, te lo prometo, cariño —le dijo, esperando a que se acostumbrara a él. YoungHyun solo movió su cabeza en afirmación y SungJin unió sus bocas por enésima vez, soltando su pierna y dejando que descansara en el pliegue de su codo, empezó a moverse en un lento vaivén cuando sus bocas se enroscaron la una contra la otra y YoungHyun meció sus caderas, dándole el permiso que necesitaba para empezar a moverse con mayor ímpetu. Ambos crearon un ritmo perfecto y placentero, balanceando sus cuerpos de arriba abajo. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, escucharían a sus mentes contar a un compás, pero no había forma de que ellos prestaran atención a sus pensamientos, abandonados en el sentimiento y emoción de sentirse y tocarse, besarse y morderse, en la fricción de sus pieles desnudas y en el sonido gustoso de sus cuerpos unidos en uno.

SungJin abrazó la cintura de YoungHyun, acercando sus cuerpos todavía más. YoungHyun se sostuvo de los hombros de SungJin y lo rodeó después con ambos brazos por el cuello, sus piernas hicieron lo mismo con su cintura; envolviéndose en el cuerpo de SungJin. Apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del mayor y frotó su nariz sobre su cuello, para enseguida besarlo y lamerlo con delicadeza. SungJin gimió y lo abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en la mata de cabellos castaños de YoungHyun; volviendo el vaivén entre sus pelvis más estrecho, más rápido y completo, entraba en el interior de YoungHyun con más arrebato y soltura. Los gemidos y jadeos que soltaban sus bocas llenaban la habitación y caldeaban el silencio, enardecían sus pieles. Y el placer construido de roces y caricias se iba acumulando más y más en sus vientres. Buscando el éxtasis de la liberación. 

SungJin ladeó el rostro y lo besó en la mejilla, recorriendo en seguida con sus labios la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído y atrapar entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja. YoungHyun soltó un gritó agudo, como no pensó que podría, y mordió con fuerza en el cuello a SungJin, apenas pudiendo sostener el temblor que lo albergó al ser estimulado en dos puntos erógenos a la misma vez. Apretó a SungJin con más fuerza, su erección entre cada penetración y baile de caderas se frotaba contra el abdomen del mayor, y tanto su respiración como la de SungJin se agitaban más y más. Pronto, el orgasmo lo golpeó y el arrobamiento invadió su sistema por entero en el momento en que expulsó todo su semen entre el cuerpo de SungJin y el suyo. El interior de YoungHyun se estrechó, bajo la poderosa gama de placer con la que había sido envuelto, SungJin no fue capaz de seguir aguantando y con un par de embestidas más, se vació por completo en su interior.

Como era su costumbre, las miradas de SungJin y YoungHyun se encontraron la una con la otra y compartieron un beso tierno y lento, antes de que SungJin se deslizara fuera del cuerpo del menor. YoungHyun hizo un sonido debido a la perdida y a causa de la extraña y nueva sensación del líquido seminal de SungJin escurriéndose desde su interior. Pensó que no era tan molesto, aunque nunca se imaginó si lo llegaría a ser o no.

SungJin se acostó al lado del menor y lo envolvió con sus brazos. YoungHyun se acomodó apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos del mayor mientras lo veía con ojos enamorados y una sonrisa bobalicona esbozada en su cara. SungJin correspondió la sonrisa, aguantándose una risa de felicidad, no porque no pudiera o no debiera reír; simplemente, el momento no lo ameritaba; además YoungHyun se veía tan a gusto en ese momento, sumergido, _el cielo sabrá_ , pensando en qué, que no quería distraerlo rompiendo su nube de pensamientos. —Has sido maravilloso, YoungHyun —le dijo mientras los tapaba con las sábanas y, posteriormente, lo besaba en su cabecita. YoungHyun cerró sus ojos, acurrucándose si era posible, más contra su cuerpo. El sonido del corazón de SungJin llegó hasta sus oídos y atraído por él, terminó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y abrazando su torso. Arrullándose con el movimiento del cuerpo de SungJin al respirar. 

—Hyung, te amo —le dijo, inclinando su rostro en dirección al de SungJin para que sus miradas pudieran encontrarse mientras se lo decía, una sonrisa perezosa se había dibujado en sus labios. Toda su energía lo habían abandonado ya para ese instante y se sentía sumamente agotado, con sueño. Solo quería dormir ahí, entre los brazos de SungJin, acompañado por respiración, su aroma varonil mezclado con el del sexo y, sobre todo, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón ahora relajado; pero antes, quería que supiera que lo amaba. El sopor agradable que el haber hecho el amor con SungJin le había dejado en todo el cuerpo, en sus sentidos y en su alma, fue hundiéndolo más y más, relajándolo hasta el punto en que no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos y abandonarse en el mundo de los sueños de una buena vez. 

—Yo también te amo, YoungHyun —susurró SungJin, pero YoungHyun ya estaba profundamente dormido, peinando con su delicada respiración la piel de su pecho. SungJin volvió a depositar otro beso sobre su cabecita para en seguida cerrar sus ojos y seguir el ejemplo del menor de abandonarse al sueño.

Este había sido solo otro capítulo escrito en su historia de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque es secundaria la idea de YoungHyun en una relación de tres con SungJin y DoWoon, espero que no les traumara. Si lo hizo, bueno en la ficción todo es posible y así nació esta historia. SungJin y DoWoon, no creo que llegarán a tener algo entre ellos, me refiero a que ellos no se aman ni se desean el uno al otro. Pero puede construirse el amor con el transcurso del tiempo, así que no desechen la idea, un trio nunca es malo tampoco. Y por complacer a YoungHyun igual y lo intentan, quién sabe, eso ya se los dejo de tarea a su cabecitas, si es que les gustó leer la historia que es más lemon que nada. Pero seamos sinceros, ya hacía falta algo así, quién quiera decirme lo contrario estará hablando con la pared. 
> 
> Gracias por leer mi oneshot, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima C: 


End file.
